servafandomcom-20200215-history
War on Triterra
The War on Triterra was a short war fought between the Empire of Triterra and a Coalition led by The Free Systems in the Pel's Aurora Region at the end of Year 197. Some consider it an extension of the Innovaganix Containment War. It involved both the largest Astrofleet and space battle and the highest number of ground troops in a single Battle seen in the region up to that point, at the Battle of Meio and the Siege of Awugheswt respectively (which themselves were two parts of the same battle - Triterra's attempted invasion of Meio). Background During the initial settlement of the Region, Tritach originally controlled one of its quadrants, having under it the colonies of Psi Olympia, Iota Zulu, and Meio, with its own headquarters being at Euerythro. After several battles between the Mega-conglomerates controlling the region, its regional influence collapsed, and the colonies came under Innovaganix control. But this was not to last, for only a few months later, Innovaganix’ regional power itself collapsed, with most local assets being sold at loss to Southbreak Financial & Medical Securities. At the same time, Maxim Harvey, the erstwhile RCEO of Tritach, declared himself independent of their influence and created the Empire of Triterra based out of Euerythro, aiming to reassert his sphere of influence. Subjugation of Psi Olympia Harvey's first target was Psi Olympia, personally leading his fleet. By chance or by design, the astrofleet arrived in orbit just in time to repel an attempted raid by the Warlord Red Death, forcing the marauders to flee. Following this, Harvey presented the Colony's leadership with an ultimatum - they were to peacefully accept his overlordship, or he would invade, and force the issue. The Hephaestus Manufacturing Alliance, under the leadership of the Anthroson, Glacier, reluctantly acquiesced to rejoining Triterra. Subjugation of Iota Zulu The second target was Iota Zulu. Again personally leading his fleet, Harvey arrived in orbit in the midst of the celebrations for the Second Abundance, catching the colony by surprise. To make matters worse, the colony's Deputy Hieronymus Ingran was out of the system at the time, on a voyage to personally meet allies and broker trade agreements, leaving the Dragonships one short and taking with him a sizeable number of the colony's few Espatiers The Advisory Council of Regents, Iota Zulu's government, was presented with the same demands as the Psi Olympian leadership had been. Tempted as they were to fight back, they knew that this would ultimately be futile by the count of Harvey's ships, and thus entered into negotiations. The eventually agreed to Harvey's demands under the condition that no occupying forces would be left on the ground, which Harvey allowed, though he did leave a squadron of Heavy Star Frigates in orbit, presumably due to Iota Zulu's previous rebellion against its sponsor Innovaganix. Invasion of Meio The third target would naturally be Meio, but by now an alliance led by The Free Systems had prepared for this attack, and wiped out the Empire's primary warfleet with ease in the Battle of Meio, while Harvey's ground troops were left stuck on Meio in protracted ground combat in the Siege of Awugheswt, heralding the end of his "Empire" and leaving Harvey's own fate in the dark.